The disclosure relates generally to presenting discriminant change history records on topology graphs, and more specifically to finding and presenting significant change history records to an operator to optimize ticket/outage fixes.
In general, contemporary implementations of environment change tracking software provides enormous amount of data. With the data, a change record represents each environment change (e.g., memory size change). Yet, due to the numerous environment changes each day, these contemporary implementations are limited in identifying when a particular change or change type is a root cause of a serious event or accident (e.g., bank online service is down).